Problem: Find $x$, such that $4^{\log_7x}=16$.
Explanation: Since $4^2=16$, $\log_7x$ must equal $2$. Writing the equation $\log_7x=2$ in exponential form gives $7^2=x$, so $x=\boxed{49}$.